gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haskins
|location= :The Kitchen |bio="Grumpy" and plumpy |poll= I like Haskins... the mogwai ! the gremlin ! |voiced_by= }}Haskins (also known as Grumpy or The Microwave Gremlin) was a member of The First Batch and one of the original Mogwai (and later gremlin) spawned from Gizmo and he was the only one of them besides Stripe that looked any different from Gizmo. He was chubbier than the other mogwai, had beady like eyes, a mouth that gave him a smug look and he was usually seen with his ears being curved. As a gremlin, he was physically larger than most of the other gremlins, but had their standard appearance. He did, however, have thick eyebrows that gave him a more brutish appearance. Gremlins '84 Haskins had been spawned by the Mogwai known as Gizmo and had begun to live with Billy Peltzer, along with the other Mogwai created by Gizmo.Haskins had been the right hand man of the leader of the evil Mogwai, Stripe, and had often assisted in carrying out his evil schemes. As a mogwai, he seemed to be Stripe's right hand man in his schemes and was usually seen next to him. He assisted in tying up Barney (the Peltzer family's dog) and likely helped or at least planned in chewing through the wires in Billy's alarm clock so that he will feed them after midnight. Like the other Mogwai (aside from Gizmo), he had eaten the chicken Billy Peltzer gave them in order to become gremlins and after eating it, he hiccuped. The next day, he along with the others, entered his pupa stage inside their cocoons. Later that night they hatched and attacked Gizmo by tying him to a dart board and throwing darts at him. After Stripe disposed of Gizmo in the laundry chute, they explored the house. He and two of the others, the Plate-Throwing Gremlin and the Blender Gremlin, entered the kitchen and started to eat the gingerbread men Lynn Peltzer made. Lynn heard the noise and investigated the house. She grabbed a large butcher knife and snuck up on them, killing one by turning on the blender while the gremlin was eating gingerbread leftovers from it, and the other responded by throwing plates at her. She defended herself with a tray and killed it by ultimately stabbing it with a knife. It is at this point in the film that we finally get a good look at Haskins' gremlin form. He threw a tray full of gingerbread men he'd been eating at Lynn and growled at her for killing the others. Before he could attack Lynn, she sprayed him in the eyes with tick spray, blinding him. She then stuffed him in the microwave and turned it on. The gremlin struggled and moaned in pain for a while until his head exploded from the heat and pressure of the microwave, killing him instantly. Trivia * The name of this creature used to be unknown, but fans had given him the nicknames Grumpy (due to his frequent scowling as a Mogwai) and Spike (because of the visible spikes on his head). * This gremlin's death had been one of the causes for the MPAA to create the PG-13 rating for films, the other cause having been some of the gruesome scenes in the film ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. '' * In the novelization of the film Lynn sprayed him with Raid, as opposed to Tick spray * According to Randy Falk, the name of the mogwai was Haskins and was released in early 2013. * This gremlin used to be known as the Microwave Gremlin until recently it was revealed by it's NECA figure it's name was Haskins. Category:NECA figure Category:Mogwai Category:First batch mogwai Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Antagonists